Something Wicca This Way, Wait! What?
by charmedlover1114
Summary: Find out what happens when the Charmed #1 fan ends up in a world where her favorite TV show is anything but fiction. How will she react? How will the sisters react? Will they trust her? Read and find out...WOW I suck at summaries. Mild language.
1. Prologue

**PLEASE READ!**

Hey everyone,

Super sorry that I havn't updated any of my stories in a while but I have an extreme case of writers block so if anyone has any ideas for any of my stories, please help me!

This is a new story and I think a lot of hard core charmed fans can relate to the thoughts and feelings in this story. I based the character on how I would react in a situation like this.

That's all I really wanted to say, so please read and enjoy. Oh! Comments would be great too, they make my day...and week.

P.S. I do not own any characters except for Jessica and any demons that I may make up.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

I stare down at my math homework for the third time, I can't help but feel distracted, it's one of those days, one of those days were I can't stop thinking about my favorite TV show. I'm obsessed with charmed. It's an old show and the series is finished but I still watch the episodes over and over.

My dad is the one who introduced it to me. My mom died when I was really young so it's just me, dad, and my brother. We don't talk about mom much but my dad told me that she used to love this show. So I watched it and I fell in love.

Taking a break from my math work, I get up from my desk and look into the mirror that is up against the wall. Whenever I think of my mom, I always go look in the mirror. I don't remember her much, but I know she had red hair, just like mine, so that's why I look in the mirror. I sigh and go sit back down at my desk. I pick up my pencil and read over the math problems again, it suddenly seems like the writing's in Chinese, that happens when I'm distracted.

It's late, I shouldn't even be up right now, my dad probably thinks I'm sound asleep like my younger brother. He stopped checking on me as I got older because he says that he trusts me and I feel kinda bad by staying up this late, but honestly, I'm not the least bit tired. I glance at my work one more time before taking out a loose sheet of paper and I start writing.

_Prudence Halliwell._

_Daughter of: Patricia Halliwell/ Victor Bennett._

_Life: October 28,1970 - May 17,2001._

_Powers: Telekinesis, astral projection._

_Work: Museum of natural history- Bucklands auction house- 415 magazine._

_Memorable romantic interests: Rodger- Andy-Jack-Bane._

I sigh at the short list of boyfriends, she would have had more, had she been alive. Prue was always my favorite character, she really was. I loved how she protected her sisters at all cause and how strong willed she was. Some people agree, others don't but that doesn't change my opinion. I cried when she died, during the funeral when the candles were blown out and everything, I cried because I knew the show would never be the same. I was right.

_Piper Halliwell._

_Daughter of: Patricia Halliwell/ Victor Bennett._

_Life: June 7, 1973 - ?_

_Powers: Freezing time, blowing things up._

_Work: Bank-Quake-P3._

_Memorable romantic interests: Jeremy, Leo, Dan, Greg._

_Kids: Wyatt, Chris,(Melinda?)_

Ah, Piper...the middle child, the mediator, the worry wart. Piper was hilarious in almost every situation and I loved it. She really gave the show a lighter mood with her sarcasm and worrying. When Prue died, Piper changed a lot and I don't really think it was for the better. She had to be a lot more mature and I think it kind of ruined her initial personality. Her sarcasm went more to the mean side and she was a lot more serious about situations. That is understandable of course because she became the oldest all of the sudden, but I still don't like it.

_Phoebe Halliwell_

_Daughter of: Patricia Halliwell/ Victor Bennett_

_Life: November 2, 1975- ?_

_Powers: Premonition, levitation, empathy._

_Work: Advise columnist (Ask Phoebe)_

_Memorable romantic interests: Clay, Cole, Jason, Leslie, Dex, Coop._

_Kids: three girls (Prudence? Patricia? Penelope?)_

Wow that's a long list of men. She defiantly beats her sisters in that category. I've always had mixed feelings about Phoebe. She is defiantly one of the sweetest people out there and she cares about other peoples feelings but she is a little too trusting. She saw the good in people especially half demons that she falls in love with. I can't help but think that Cole is the reason for Prue's death simply because he is. If Phoebe had not put her sisters lives on the line to go give her demon boyfriend a potion, Piper would not have died and all the events leading up to Prue's death would not have happened.

_Paige Matthews (Halliwell)_

_Daughter of: Patricia Halliwell/ Sam Wilder_

_Life: August 2, 1977- ?_

_Powers: Telekinetic orbing, whitelighter powers. _

_Work: Social worker, Head of magic school, whitelighter._

_Memorable romantic interests: Glenn, Richard, Kyle, Henry._

_Kids: Henry Jr. the twin girls._

I put my pen down and observe the words. Paige Matthews, I can honestly say, I was not excited when she appeared in the show. I can't help but resent her because of the whole taking Prue's place thing. Don't get me wrong, she's a nice girl and she's been through a lot but I wish she wasn't needed. I wish that Prue were alive, I wish someone had saved her.

The show changed alot after Prue died and honestly, i'm kinda mad at the writers. In the future episodes with Paige, whenever someone died, they did everything possible to save them and it worked. It was hard to believe that they couldn't do anything to save Prue in the show. Also, the cleaners, in the episode where Prue died, magic was exposed. Where were they then? And even after Prue died, she was almost never mantioned and never appeared in the later episodes. I get that the actress didn't want anything to do with the show anymore but come on, they could have made refrences to her.

I sigh as I stare down at my paper again. I often do this, write all my knowledge on paper, people find it really creepy and obsessive but what can I say? Class is really boring.

I glance towards the clock that reads 1:37AM. Great, I will be getting 5 hours of sleep again. I get up from my desk and slump my way to my small bed and practically pass out on it. I pull the covers over me and close my eyes. I know that I still have my math homework but I feel extremely tired all of the sudden. I'll do it tomorrow at lunch. My thoughts turn to charmed and my mom, they are the two things I usually think of as I fall asleep. I wish Prue were alive, I wish mom were alive.

* * *

I know that episode didn't have any action in it but it's just a prologue. I thought that you should get to know the main character and her story before getting into the actual story.

Please leave review. I'm desperate.

Hope you liked the story.


	2. OH MY GOD

**PLEASE READ!**

Hey everyone,

Super sorry that I havn't updated any of my stories in a while but I have an extreme case of writers block so if anyone has any ideas for any of my stories, please help me!

This is a new story and I think a lot of hard core charmed fans can relate to the thoughts and feelings in this story. I based the character on how I would react in a situation like this.

That's all I really wanted to say, so please read and enjoy. Oh! Comments would be great too, they make my day...and week.

P.S. I do not own any characters except for Jessica and any demons that I may make up.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Oh. My. God.**

I wake up slowly and open my eyes, taking in my surroundings…. OH. MY. GOD! I'm in the…manor? What the hell? I begin looking around and notice that I'm in the living room, this is impossible, everything seems so…real. But it can't be, it has to be a dream, I often dream about charmed but this seems different. I get up and begin touching things, clearly these couldn't be real, could they? I am interrupted by the door opening and closing.

"I can't believe you met a guy as a dog, that's so unfair."

"Well it's about time…"

"Piper!"

I didn't really pay attention to what they said, just who said them. Those voices only belong to three people and those three people can't be here. Can they? I don't even notice them walk into the living room until I am sent flying backwards, not enough to cause any damage but still not appreciated.

"Prue!" Phoebe runs to help the me up.

"Phoebe, she could be a…" she glances at me than continues, "…thingy."

"Prue, she's a teenage girl," Phoebe turns back to me, "who are you?"

I can't move or speak, I'm even having trouble breathing. The charmed ones? Here? With me? In the Manor? I must be dreaming.

"What?" Piper asks me. Shit! Did I say that last part out loud? I shake my head and turn my gaze to the eldest Halliwell who seemed to be trying to figure out if I could be trusted or not. "Prue?" Prue's alive? What is going on here?

"Do I know you?" I shake my head again, "what are you doing in our house?" she asks a little more firmly.

"I-I…Uh…I…Hmm…" The words are all tangled in my head all of the sudden but one question seems to come out, "where am I?" the question seems kind of stupid but I am too confused to care.

Phoebe looks at me worriedly, "San Francisco. How did you get here?" San Francisco? I live in Florida, this doesn't feel like a dream, is this really happening?

"Who are you?" Prue adds, crossing her arms over her chest. I take a deep breath to calm down my nerves. I have to get them to trust me or they'll vanquish me here and now.

"My name is Jessica Simons and I'm 16 years old." I tell them honestly.

"What the hell are you doing in our house?" Piper asks, I hide a smile, that was so something Piper would say.

"I honestly don't know," I look between them for any sort of reaction but they all just stare at me. "Look, I'm still trying to figure out if I'm dreaming."

Phoebe lifts her eyebrows than turns to Prue, "do we trust her?"

Prue glares at me, I give her a weak smile. "I don't know, she might be a…you know."

"Don't worry I know about demons."

Phoebe nods sarcastically, "of course you do."

"Leo! Leo!" Piper calls to the sealing. This time I can't hold in a laugh. Piper looks down and eyes me curiously. "What? What's so funny?"

I stop abruptly. "I'm sorry…It's just, calling for Leo, it's totally something you would do."

It was Prue's turn to raise her eye brows, " and how would you know that? Are you some sort of freak stalker? Cause we dealt with one of those and…"

"Are you comparing me to Abbey? That girl was a freak." Now they all look at me curiously, maybe I should stop talking.

"Ok…" Phoebe steps back, "how did you know that."

"Leo!" Piper calls again, "get down here right now!" no response.

I suddenly get an idea and begin looking around, "where's the book of shadows?"

"Ah ha!" Phoebe points at me accusingly, "so you do want the book."

I roll my eyes and shake my head, "no, I want to touch the book to show you guys that I'm not evil."

Prue folds her hands over her chest, "ok, now how did you know that?"

I bite my lip, I don't think I should tell them that there life is just a TV show that ended a while ago. "I know a lot about magic, and you guys." I begin walking to the stairs, the sisters follow, "is the book in the attic?"

Phoebe nods and they all began up the stairs. I jump up and down happily, Prue notices because she didn't keep her eyes off me since I got here.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe and Piper turn their heads and I give them a weak, embarrassed smile.

"Sorry…I've just always wanted to see the attic." It's true. Phoebe and Piper turn around again and continue up the stairs. Prue still watches me warily. Oh how I missed her. Of course I can just go back and watch episodes that she's in, but it's not the same.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go Prudence." I tease happily, Prue glares at me even though I could swear I hear a laugh from Phoebe. Prue just folds her hands over her chest, and follows me up the stairs.

* * *

Sorry that one is a little short. These first two chapters were kind of like a preview. Now I want to here what you guys think before I continue so please review.

If you guys like it then I will try to have a new chapter up as soon as possible so please tell me what you think.


	3. Crystal Cage

**PLEASE READ!**

Hey everyone,

Super sorry that I havn't updated any of my stories in a while but I have an extreme case of writers block so if anyone has any ideas for any of my stories, please help me!

This is a new story and I think a lot of hard core charmed fans can relate to the thoughts and feelings in this story. I based the character on how I would react in a situation like this.

That's all I really wanted to say, so please read and enjoy. Oh! Comments would be great too, they make my day...and week.

P.S. I do not own any characters except for Jessica and any demons that I may make up.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Crystal Cage**

Once we get to the attic, I can't help a squeal of excitement, I'm in the attic, so much has happened in here. They all turn to me again, "I've always wanted to see this place." Prue rolls her eyes and Phoebe gives me a half smile while Piper leads me to the book.

I stare at it for a while, the book of shadows, it's real, it's right in front of me and I'm about to touch it. Piper throws out her hands as a signal for me to get on with it.

"Hands in your pockets," I order without warning, I notice that Prue had said the same thing at the same time as me, I bite my lip to hold in a smile.

"Ok…" Phoebe began, "how did you know that?"

"Oh well according to what I heard you guys say as you walked in the manor today, I'm guessing were a the end of 'Look Who's Barking' where Piper was still getting used to her exploding power," I wanted to say but knew I shouldn't. "Great minds think alike?" I send Prue an innocent smile and I hear Phoebe chuckle.

"Just touch the book," Prue orders impatiently. I frown and turn back to the old fat book. I reach my hand out to touch it but stop as I hear a scream from behind me.

"Prue!" I hear Piper call. I flinch, please don't be shax. It's too soon, plus, were in the attic, that's not were shax attacked right? Right. I turn to see a demon dressed in all black, obviously, and Prue who has fallen against the wall. Oh. My. God. There is a demon in the room, evil, demon, bad, scary.

"Piper, blow him up!" Phoebe calls as she kicks the demon before he can shoot another energy ball.

I see Piper raise her hands but she ends up blowing up the couch instead. "Damit!" I hear her yell. I turn my attention to Prue and run to check her pulse. She's out cold.

"Watch out!" I turn my head to see an energy ball heading my way and I jump out of the way just in time. Falling on the ground behind were Piper was trying to blow up, or even just freeze the demon.

I've never been more scared in my life. I have to be brave though, what would the charmed ones do? I turn around and see some of the potion supplies and my eyes meet a solution. I garb five crystals and place four of them in a circle on the ground, the last one waiting in my hand. "Phoebe!" I call as she dodges another energy ball. "Kick him into the circle!" Phoebe does as she's told and I place the last crystal down to complete the circle. The cage appears and the demon tries to free himself but just gets chock waves sent through his body.

"Ahhhh!" the demon yells in agony.

Piper's eyes widen, "how did you?..." she trails off and turns around, "Prue…" she runs over to her big sister and tries to wake her up. Meanwhile, Phoebe walks up to the cage and circles it curiously.

"What is this?"

"Crystal cage," I answer with an innocent shrug, "demons can't get free and it gives you time to vanquish them or torture them until they tell you who they are."

Phoebe nods and smirks, "impressive, this can come in handy." She then turns around to were Piper is trying to wake Prue up. "she gonna be ok?"

I follow her gaze, my concern also growing, Piper nods. I turn my attention back to the demon who is still trying to find a way out.

"What is this magic?" I'm scarred by the tone in his voice, I've never heard demons talk live before. I shake the thoughts away and make my way to the BOS. I wish I can take longer to look at all the pages carefully but I know I have to find the vanquish. My eyes settle upon a page and I read it to myself. Just a simple lower level demon, works for the source.

"Piper." I call and the middle sister looks up, her eyes widen at seeing me touching the book. "Here's the potion, I need you to make it." Piper nods and leaves Prue with Phoebe while she makes her way over to me. She leans over and I point to the ingredients.

"Ok, this shouldn't take long, Pheebs watch the demon." Piper orders before exiting the room.

* * *

So that one was a little short aswell but I will try to make them longer.

Please review and tell me what you think. I know this fanfic is unique but hopefully you guys like it anyway.

Thx for reading.


	4. First Vanquish

**PLEASE READ!**

Hey everyone,

Super sorry that I havn't updated any of my stories in a while but I have an extreme case of writers block so if anyone has any ideas for any of my stories, please help me!

This is a new story and I think a lot of hard core charmed fans can relate to the thoughts and feelings in this story. I based the character on how I would react in a situation like this.

That's all I really wanted to say, so please read and enjoy. Oh! Comments would be great too, they make my day...and week.

P.S. I do not own any characters except for Jessica and any demons that I may make up.

Enjoy!

* * *

**First Vanquish**

I look over to the demon who has worn himself out already and is now glaring at me angrily. I've never seen so much hatred in a stare before. I've seen hatre before, from this girl in my class named Stacy. She's a very mean person who just happens to be extremly popular. I've seen hatred in her stares but not like this, this stare is just...evil for lack of a better term. I turn away from him and move to sit on the couch. I begin watching Phoebe with Prue. The raven haired girl is lying unconscious in her baby sisters arms and I sigh as Phoebe moves a fallen strand of hair from her face.

She looks up at me, "what?"

"Nothing…It's just, the three of you, how you act together..." I look to Prue then back to her, "I've always found you relationship as sisters special."

"Yeah, how do you know about that? About everything? The demon? The crystal cage? Piper's power? Abbey?"

I put my head in my hands and shake my head, "I don't think I can tell you." I look up again, "I'm still trying to figure it out myself. I'm not evil though, I'm actually a big fan of the charmed ones."

Phoebe still looks at me curiously but Prue begins to stir and she turns her attention to her big sister. I move off the couch and make my way to wear Prue was now opening her eyes. I kept my distance though, I'd rather not be sent flying backward again.

"Uggghhh…Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Prue sits up. "Where's the demon."

Phoebe points to the crystal cage and Prue's eyes widen, "what? Who?"

"Jessica did it."

She turns her head to me then back to the demon, "impressive." It was a compliment from Prue Halliwell, that's all that mattered in my mind. Not how I got here or why I'm here or how demons exist, but who I'm standing here with and what she just said to me.

"Prue." We all turned our heads to see Piper walk into the attic with a potion vile in hand. "you ok?" she asks her older sister.

Prue nods and looks down to the object in her sisters hands, "vanquishing potion?" Piper nods, "go ahead then." Piper lifts her hand to throw the potion.

"Wait!" Phoebe calls and Piper freezes, I can't help but laugh at the irony of Piper frozen of all people.

"What?" Piper turns around.

"I think Jessica should do it."

My eyes widen, me? Vanquish a demon? It's always been somewhat of a weird dream of mine, saving the day and killing the evil but what if I screw up and let him free and he kills someone? They cannot be serious.

"Me?"

Prue nods, "look, I don't know how you know about us and you still have a lot of explaining to do but you did all the work here, finish it off."

A smile spreads across my face as if I've suddenly received every ounce of confidence in the world. I walk up to Piper and she hands me the potion. I lift my hand much like Piper had done earlier and throw the potion at the still captivated demon. I back away as he screams in agony and bursts into flames.

"That. Was. Awesome."

"Wait?" Piper points to me, "was that your first vanquish?"

I nod, "I'm no witch, I just know a lot about them."

"Yeah, why is that?" Prue asks me, her hands on her hips. They all look at me for a response.

"I really don't think I can tell you, I want to, I want you guys to trust me because you guys are awesome and I've always wanted to meet you. I always thought it was impossible and I don't know how this is happening. I would never do anything mean to you guys because you've all been my idols for like ever." I say in one breath.

"Ok, we believe you, for now." Phoebe answers, Prue sends her a glare but I don't care. I can't help it anymore, I run up to the youngest and rap my arms around her. I notice Piper and Prue flinch, probably thinking that I was about to attack there baby sister but all I want is a hug.

"Oh! Ok…" Phoebe hugs me back and I pull away, then I run up to Piper and hug her too, this has always been my dream. Well I've always wanted to meet the actresses but I knew that this was different, I know these people, probably more than they know themselves.

Piper remains silent through out the hug and I pull away and sprint over to Prue, she expects it more than the other two so it isn't as awkward.

I pull away and suddenly feel a little embarrassed, "sorry."

Before anyone can respond, blue and white orbs fill the room revealing my favorite whitelighter of all time.

"Leo!" I run up to him and give him a hug too, he looks at me strangely and I pull away. "Sorry," I mumble again.

"Where have you been" Piper asks her husband, "I've been calling for you."

"I'm sorry hunny, I was in a meeting."

"About what?" Prue asks curiously.

"Who," he answers.

"What?"

"Not what, who." He then turns to look at me, "her."

"Jessica?" Phoebe points at me then looks back at the whitelighter, "ok so what's the scoop?"

"I don't know," he answers, now looking at the sisters, "they want me to bring her 'up there'"

My head springs up at this. Up there? The elders want to see me up there? I'm going to elderland!

"Ok," Prue tells him, "but they didn't tell you anything?" he shakes his head then looks at me.

"Ready to go?"

I squeal and jump up and down happily, "I've always wanted to orb somewhere, especially up there, isn't it supposed to be like really bright up there? I think I remember hearing that, is it tru…"

"Let's go," Leo rolls his eyes and takes my hand. I feel a weird indescribable sensation in my body as I dematerialize. Elderland, here I come!

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, of course I always want more!

Please tell me what you think of this story or give me ideas for my other stories, I really need help!

Thanks for reading.


	5. It's the Happiest Place OFF Earth

**PLEASE READ!**

Hey everyone,

Super sorry that I havn't updated any of my stories in a while but I have an extreme case of writers block so if anyone has any ideas for any of my stories, please help me!

This is a new story and I think a lot of hard core charmed fans can relate to the thoughts and feelings in this story. I based the character on how I would react in a situation like this.

That's all I really wanted to say, so please read and enjoy. Oh! Comments would be great too, they make my day...and week.

P.S. I do not own any characters except for Jessica and any demons that I may make up.

Enjoy!

* * *

**It's the Happiest Place OFF Earth**

I open my eyes and feel sick to my stomach, everything is blur and for a second and I feel like I'm falling…

"Whoa there." Leo is holding me up and the dizziness stops, "first time?"

I nod, ouch! Should not have done that. "You ok?"

"Yeah." I answer instead of nodding again.

"Leo, excellent," we look up and my eyes meet those of who I recognize as Odin. Holy shit! I'm in elderland. I look around, it basically looks like it had when it was shown on TV, clouds, people in robes. "I presume this is Jessica."

I turn my attention back to the elder at the sound of my name being called. "Yes," Leo answers before I can.

"Omigod, you're an elder! You're Odin!" Leo's eyes widen at the statement but Odin seems to stay calm.

"Yes."

"What is she doing here? Who is she?" Leo asks calmly.

"Jessica is from another plane, one where it seems that our reality is, well…Fiction." The elder explains. I watch Leo's expression change from confusion to even more confusion.

"Fiction? What do you mean fiction?"

"It's hard to explain," the elder tries, "she knows a lot about you and the sisters. Probably more than you know about yourselves."

"How do you know about my…plane?" I ask, curious how he knows that his world is a hit TV show.

"I know about all the planes, we were just never suppose to come into contact with this one."

So much for that, "so then what am I doing here?"

"We aren't sure," I raise my eyebrow, " Although there are some creatures that can travel through planes, yours and ours were never supposed to come into contact because, well...For obvious reasons." Leo looks more confused, "it takes a great sort of power to connect our worlds and we aren't sure where it came from."

"Maybe she did it."

I look at Leo bewildered, me? A witch? No, witches don't exist, at least not in my plane do they? I always thought maybe...

"No, it couldn't have been her. Powers do not exist in her plane." I sadden a bit. Thanks for bursting my bubble Odin.

"So who brought her here? Leo asks. I wait for a response.

"We aren't sure…all we know is that she knows a lot, too much actually. This can be a big problem." Odin pauses, "demons will stop at nothing to get into her mind, find out what she knows." He turns to Leo, "you cannot let that happen, you and the sisters must keep her safe until we find a way to get her back to her own world."

Leo seems wary, it hurts me a bit but I just focused on a fluffy cloud that was behind the elder.

"I don't know if the sisters will be up for that."

"I'm afraid they don't have a choice, she has no family here, she surely can't stay alone." Leo still looks wary, "if the demons find out what she knows, it will be the end of the charmed ones, think of your family."

That catches Leo's attention because he suddenly looks more serious, "ok."

"Wait?" they both turn their attention to me and I get a little embarrassed, "what about my world, I mean, my family will notice that I'm gone."

"They won't because you are asleep in your world." Ha! I knew I was dreaming!

"No, you aren't," Damit! I thought out loud again, I really have to stop doing that. "You are very much awake in this world, if anything happens to you here, you will be affected in your world. Time just works differently here. You have been transported to this plane but your body still remains unconscious in your world."

"Wait, hold on a sec!" I throw up my hands for emphasis, "In my world, your world is fiction, so by me being in your reality, aren't I changing your fiction in my reality?" What did I just say? Leo looks just as confused as I feel. I really just wanted to know if i'd be changing the show by being here. "What I meant was..."

"It's ok, I understood." Odin responds, "this is going to be a little hard to explain, Leo, would you give us a moment? I will call you back shortly just...Don't go to the manor, go visit another charge. Not the charmed ones."

Leo nods and orbs out. The elder turns back to me.

"Look, our reality seems to mimic your worlds fiction. There for, you know about what is to happen. There is a reason why our worlds were never supposed to intertwine, we can't let anyone know about what is to happen in the future." I interupt him, I'm a little angry.

"So, you do know what will happen? How can you sit there and just watch?" How could he just let Prue die? Or not tell the sisters about Paige? Or let Phoebe be with Cole?

"No, I do not know about the future, and neither do any of the elders. The only reason we even know about your world is because somehow, a white lighter found out about your world and told us about it. We don't know the future but he wanted to tell us so we had to...dispose of him."

"You clipped his wings?"

"Yes, and we erased his memory." My face scrunches up on how cruel that is. Than the realization hits me, I take a cautious step back, "your not going to kill me are you?"

"No, that is against everything we believe in. Plus, it would upset the balance in your world with could harm ours." I sigh in relief.

"Ok, is that all? Can I go now?"

"Absolutely not, there are rules."

"Of course," the elder glares at me. "Sorry," I mumble and the elder nods.

"You cannot tell the sisters, or anyone for that matter about the things you know about. It can cause future consequences."

"Oh, like when Chri…" I cover my mouth with my hand, Odin seems to process the slight slip of the tongue. "I see your point." I tell the elder as I remove my hand.

"Good. Also I don't think you should tell them that in your plane, there world is…fiction." A TV show, I correct in my head.

"So what do I do while I'm here?" I ask.

"Just…stay safe, demons have ways of finding out what you know and we can't let that happen." And here I thought he was concerned for my safety. "You can help them fight as long as you don't tell them anything they shouldn't know yet." Too late, I think about the crystal cage. Better not tell him about that.

I nod, "is that all you need to tell me?" The elder nods and he concentrates, seconds later, Leo orbs in. I hear Odin tell Leo about me staying with the sisters and my thoughts drift off.

I'm going to be staying with the charmed ones! I feel like Billie, except for the whole evil sister who comes back to try and get me to kill the sisters. And the powers and the blond hair. On second thought, I don't feel like Billie. Who cares, I'm staying at the manor! When I notice that Odin has finnished, I hold out my hand, "shall we?" Leo takes it. I shut my eyes in fear of the nauseating feeling that is to come. Leo just laughs at me and we orb out.

* * *

Hey, this chapter is a little longer cause I needed to explain everything. I hope it at least makes a little sense.

Please comment and tell me what you think and i'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible.

Thx for reading!


	6. Trust Me

**PLEASE READ!**

Hey everyone,

Super sorry that I havn't updated any of my stories in a while but I have an extreme case of writers block so if anyone has any ideas for any of my stories, please help me!

This is a new story and I think a lot of hard core charmed fans can relate to the thoughts and feelings in this story. I based the character on how I would react in a situation like this.

That's all I really wanted to say, so please read and enjoy. Oh! Comments would be great too, they make my day...and week.

P.S. I do not own any characters except for Jessica and any demons that I may make up.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Trust Me**

**Regular P.O.V.**

They are all sitting in the attic, discussing the new intruder to their household.

"I trust her."

"You trust everyone Phoebe," Prue retorts.

"Well you don't trust anyone Prue."

"Ok, enough!" Piper yells out, "what are you two five?"

"Look all I'm saying is that she just appears in our house and seems to know everything about us? That's a little creepy. And she doesn't tell us anything about her? Why should we trust her?" Prue asks firmly.

"That may be but she did help us with the demon," Prue still didn't look convinced, "c'mon Prue, she's sixteen, she hugged us."

"That is true," Piper adds, " no demon has ever hugged us before."

"Except for maybe Cole." Prue adds and Piper chuckles. Phoebe just glares at her.

"That's not funny. The point is that she seemed happy to see us maybe she's a fan of the charmed ones."

"Obsessed fan." Piper adds.

Phoebe rolls her eyes, "look, the elders wouldn't have sent her 'up there' if she was a demon right?"

"That's true." Prue concludes, "I guess we'll just have to wait for them to come back."

As if on cue, blue and white lights fill the room revealing Leo and a very pale looking Jessica.

**Jessica P.O.V.**

I'm about to faint again but Leo holds me up and I finally regain my balance. The sisters are all looking at me a mixture of concern and curiosity in their eyes. I turn to Leo expecting him to explain but he just stares at the ground. What a coward.

"Hi." I wave nervously.

They all turn to Leo now and Piper raises her eyebrows, "so? What's her story?"

Leo looks up from the floor, "she isn't a demon, she's mortal and you can trust her."

"Ok…" Prue says, "how did she get into the manor then? What is she doing here?"

"The elders aren't sure how she got here. She knows a lot about you and magic."

"How?" Phoebe asks me. Does she expect me to answer? I open my mouth and close it a few times and to my luck, Leo answers the question.

"She's from a different plane, I can't explain how she knows the stuff that she does but you need to protect her." He glances at me then back at the girls, "if demons get into her head and find out what she knows…we can't let that happen. She needs to stay here."

"Here? As in the manor?" Piper asks with a bit of annoyance in her eyes. Oh no, their going to reject me completely. My heroes of all time are going to throw me out onto the demon filled streets.

"Yes. The elders are trying to find a way to bring her back but they think that there is a reason she is here. They don't know who brought her here but everything happens for a reason, they believe that and I do too." The whitelighter smiles at me and I smile back, good old Leo.

"How much does she know about us exactly?" Prue asks curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

"More than you can ever imagine," I answer and they all look at me, "I know, cryptic right?"

Phoebe let's out a laugh, Piper looks nervously at Prue who is starring at me, eyes glued to mine. I don't blink and I stare back at her. If there's one way to let Prue know you're telling the truth and that she can trust you, it's by starring into her eyes confidently.

After what seemed like 4 years, Prue tares her gaze from mine and looks at Leo, "anything else?"

Leo shakes his head no and Prue looks at Piper and Phoebe who both nod, then she looks at me. "Ok."

"Ok?" I repeat nervously.

Prue nods, and Piper takes over, "I'll go get you some blankets and pillows for the couch." She leaves the room.

"I'm guessing you don't have anything to wear?" the youngest asks. I shrug my shoulders embarrassed and shake my head, Phoebe smiles. "I'll get you some of my old stuff." She follows Piper out of the room.

An awkward silence fills the room, Prue is starring at me again and I stare back at her. Leo is looking between the two of us in fear.

"I'll go help Piper," he mumbles before cowardly heading out of the room. We still stare at each other as if it's a competition. After a few more minutes, Prue blinks.

I smile at her thoughtfully but she doesn't return it, "this better not be a trick. If you hurt me or my sisters, I will hunt you down and feed you to the source."

My eyes widen in fear but I put on a confident smile. I have nothing to worry about. "Believe me, hurting you, Piper or Phoebe is the last thing I want to do. I know you guys probably don't want a sixteen year old girl living with you and I'm sorry for that but if you trust me, I promise you I won't do anything to purposely go against that trust."

She nods in approval and I can tell she is little relieved , "good." She turns around to leave.

"Prue?" She turns back to me. "You love them a lot, Piper and Phoebe I mean."

"More than life itself, I…can't imagine loosing them." I nod sadly, 'but you will' is what I want to say. She gives me a small smile before exiting the room.

* * *

Hey, please review so that I know people are actually liking this story, I have alot more ideas for it.

Thx for reading!


	7. Trivia

**PLEASE READ!**

Hey everyone,

Super sorry that I havn't updated any of my stories in a while but I have an extreme case of writers block so if anyone has any ideas for any of my stories, please help me!

This is a new story and I think a lot of hard core charmed fans can relate to the thoughts and feelings in this story. I based the character on how I would react in a situation like this.

That's all I really wanted to say, so please read and enjoy. Oh! Comments would be great too, they make my day...and week.

P.S. I do not own any characters except for Jessica and any demons that I may make up.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Trivia**

I settle myself under the blankets that Piper had supplied me with. To be honest, I'm not tired at all. I would rather do anything but sleep but I don't want to bother anyone by watching TV or anything so I just lay here for a while in silence. I start thinking about everything. I'm here, in the manor, living with the charmed ones after vanquishing a demon and going up to elder land, and figuring out that I am in a different plane. I think about Prue, I know she's going to die, I don't know when she is going to die, I don't know how to help her, I don't know if I can help her, I don't know if I should help her. this is complicated.

"Jessica?" I hear a soft whisper from the stairs that pulls me out of my thoughts, "you awake?"

My head shoots up from the pillow and I smile, "yeah." I hear more shuffling and someone turns on the lamp. I look up to see the youngest Halliwell starring down at me and smiling nervously.

"Did I wake you."

I sit up straight, "nah, I'm not tired."

"Cool," she sits next to me on the couch, "I was just curious…about what you know about us."

My smile fades, "oh, that."

"It's just that, what did you mean by 'more than you can imagine'? How much do you really know about us?"

I look down towards the floor in silence, Phoebe must have noticed that I wasn't going to answer because she sighed. "Can I…test you?"

My head shoots up to meet her glance, this has always been my dream, for someone to ask me questions about the charmed ones and me to show them my skill. I never imagined being asked by a charmed one themselves though. I'm so tempted to say yes but what about what the elders said, well, just a few questions couldn't hurt. As long as I don't reveal anything about the future.

"Ok," I nod, "but there might be some that I can't answer, not because I don't know the answer but because I'm not aloud to answer."

She looks at me in confusion but she shakes it off and begins, "ok, we will start off easy. Who are mine, Piper and Prue's parents?"

Wow that's easy, "Patricia Halliwell and Victor Bennett," I answer as formally as possible.

She smiles, "Ok, when are our birthdays?"

"Yours is November 2 ,1975, Piper's is June 7, 1973, and Prue's is October 28 1970." I'm tempted to say Paige's too but I know that would be the biggest mistake ever so I close my mouth.

"Wow," I hear Phoebe say, "Ok…Hmm…"

I really didn't feel like doing this 'one by one' question thing, these were getting really easy and I was getting bored of answering them. I decided that I should let it all out now to avoid later confusion, as long as I don't say anything about the future I'm fine but I really need to get this all out.

"I know you're favorite movie is 'kill it before it dies', I know Prue works at 415 while Piper owns P3. I know about your grams, and your mom and Sam. I know Prue gave Piper the chicken pox, I know you taught Prue how to French kiss." Phoebe's mouth dropped open in surprise, "I know Prue broke her ankle at seven, I know your boyfriends cat peed on Prue's jacket after you borrowed it but she got mad at Piper because she thought it was her who took it." I bite my lip at the last one because it's something she says after Prue dies but Phoebe just seems surprised by everything.

"Wow…I…How did you…?"

"I told you, I know things. I know Prue's first love was Andy Trudau and he was killed by Rodriguez, I'm really sorry about that by the way. I know about all the demons you've faced, Barbas, the dragon, the triad, belthazor…"

"Cole," she corrected me.

"Right, Cole," I repeat harshly, she sighs.

"You don't like him do you?"

"I…"

"Perfect, I only just met you today and already you don't like my boyfriend."

I sigh, "It's not that I don't like him, I just don't trust him," I admit.

"Now you sound like Prue," she mutters.

"Prue's a smart girl," I joke but she doesn't laugh and I stop smiling, "Prue just wants you safe, she just worries a lot."

"Why?" she asks me, "why don't you like him?"

I sigh 'because he's the reason you go down to the underworld the day Prue dies and you aren't there to say the vanquishing spell.' Or maybe, 'he becomes the source of all evil, gets you pregnant with his demon child and makes you his evil bride which turns you against your sisters while the seer plots to steel your baby and kill you and your sisters' "I guess for the same reason Piper and Prue don't, I'm just worried for you."

"You don't even know me."

"Are you really saying that after all I said to you a minutes ago?" she sighs and I feel bad for joking about this, "look you may not know me but I know you and I care about what happens to you."

She still doesn't look happy and I hate seeing her like this, "but I do trust that you know what you're doing with him."

She looks up and gives me an appreciative smile, "thank you."

I shrug, "you don't need my approval."

She shrugs back mocking me, "it's still good to have." We laugh and I look towards the TV.

"You know…I've never seen 'kill it before it dies'"

Her mouth forms an 'o' shape, "are you serious?" I nod, "why not?"

'Because it doesn't exist in my world' "I don't know, I just never got the chance to see it."

"Well we have to change that," she states as she gets up from the couch and pops the movie in. She goes into the kitchen and soon returns with popcorn. We sit and watch the black and white movie both with interest.

* * *

Well, that was a fun chapter to write. Please review and I will give you a cookie...Ok, two cookies...Alright three cookies but that's my last offer.

Thx for reading.


	8. I Want My Mom

Hey everyone,

Here's the next chapter, I tried to post this as quickly as possible for you guys so I hope you enjoy!

Thx for all the reviews, they really inspire me to update.

Please review!

* * *

**I Want My Mom**

My eyes open and I find myself staring at the walls of the manor, I feel the déjà vu coming on but I replay yesterdays events in my head get up instantly and looking at the clock. 7:30, so Prue and Piper are up. I replay last nights events in my head again.

_Flashback_

_"So? What did you think?" Phoebe asks me as she presses the off button on the remote._

_"I loved it!" that's a lie, I really didn't like it at all. Black and white cliche love stories? SO not my thing but I know how much Phoebe loves it. "I can see why you are so into Billy."_

_"How did you? Oh, never mind," she says with a yawn. "I think i'm going to head up t bed, and you should sleep too." I nod and she get's up and starts walking to the stairs but then turns around, "what are yo doing tomorrow?" I look around the room and raise my eyesbrows at her. What does she think I'm doing tomorrow? She seems to get my point, "right, stupid question. Well we are going shopping."_

_"We are?"_

_"Yes." she answers, "you need new clothes, your pajamas are so out of style," not in 2010, "we can go tomorrow morning."_

_"Ok." I smile, she smiles back and leaves._

_Flashback_

I sit up and walk over to the mirror hanging on the wall, my shinny red hair is all over the place and I have a bit of dry drool on the right side of my lip. Or is that the left side? Ughhh…I can never think straight in the mornings, either way, ew…

I flatten my hair down and wipe the drool away with my finger after licking it, telling myself that I will shower later. I head towards the kitchen and to no surprise find Piper and Prue, fully dressed sitting at the table.

"Can I have some of that?" I ask as maturely as possible, pointing to the half full coffee mug on the counter.

Piper and Prue both turn their heads in surprise, "you drink coffee?" Piper asks me in disbelief.

"Umm, yes?"

"Nice try, there's some orange juice in the fridge," Prue tells me and I sigh as I slump to the fridge and grab the jug. Nothing get's by Prue's motherly instincts. I poor myself a glass and walk to sit next to them at the table.

"What are you doing up this early anyway?" Piper asks me, "aren't teenagers supposed to like, sleep in?"

I chuckle at the 'Piperness' of her tone, "well I would have had school today so I guess it was just routine."

Piper nods and Prue speaks, "is Phoebe up yet?"

"No," Piper and I answer at the same time. They both look at me quizzically, and I bite my lip.

"Phoebe never wakes up this early."

"ok…that's a little…" Prue starts.

"Creepy? Scary? Annoying?" I ask.

"Try all of the above," I hear Piper mumble and I smile. "Why do you wanna know anyway? About Phoebe I mean?" Piper asks her older sister.

"She used my car yesterday and I can't find my car keys, I have a photo shoot in an hour."'

Piper nods, "well I haven't seen them, but I have to go to P3, there's an early shipment today and I have to be there to sign the papers." She takes one last sip of her coffee before getting up and heading out of the kitchen. "Bye, love you!" She calls, then there is silence before she adds, "bye Jessica!" And then I hear the front door close.

I sigh at the interaction between Piper and Prue, Prue notices and looks at me strangely.

"You ok?"

I nod, "I'm just not used to seeing the sister thing," I answer honestly.

"You don't have any?"

"I have a younger brother, we don't talk much, same with my dad," I bite my lip, I might be getting to personal.

"What about your mom?" She looks at me sadly and I know she's thinking about her own mother.

"She died when I was three," I blink away the tears.

Prue's face falls, "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, I guess you must know how it feels." Prue seems startled by the statement at first and her eyes widen but then her expression softens.

"Yeah," she replies sadly, "do you remember her at all?"

"Not really," I feel the tears brimming in my eyes, "I have pictures…she looks like me, almost identical." I run my hand through my red hair and look at the witch again, "Phoebe doesn't remember either." It was more of a statement than a question.

Prue's eyes begin to water, but I know she won't let herself cry in front of me, "no," she chokes out.

"Is it better?" I ask her softly, "is it better to have the memories…to have something to miss?"

She stays silent for a long time, she seems to be thinking of her answer, finally she nods. "Yes," I wipe a tear from my eye as she continues, "a memory gives you a piece of someone and you will remember it forever…especially when their gone." I let out a small whimper and Prue grabs my hand in comfort.

"I miss her," I choke out through tears, "I-I want my mom."

* * *

So that was just a little build up of the Jessica/Prue friendship, soon there will be more Jessica/Phoebe bonding and eventually some Jessica/Piper. She will have a different type of friendship with all of them.

Tell me what you guys think, PLEASE REVIEW!

Thx for reading!


	9. Don't Fight

Hey guys,

I just wanted to thank everyone again for all the reviews, I really appreciate it.

If there are any parts of the story that you don't understand, just ask a question in a review or send me a message with your question. Although there are some questions that will be answered in later chapters, I don't mind clearing things up.

So here's the next chapter, please review and I hope you like it.

* * *

**Don't Fight**

I just sit there and cry for a while, Prue still holds my hand and stays quiet. After about ten minutes, my sobs turn into soft whimpers that soon disappear. Oh god, I navn't cried like that in a while, and I just did it in front of Prue Halliwell.

"Thank you."

She nods "You ok?"

"Yeah, I just feel kinda stupid right now," I blush and wipe my eyes with my hands, she hands me a tissue and I and I smile.

"Well don't, no one should ever feel stupid for letting out their feelings…" she stops, and I know exactly what she's thinking about. I go over things to say in my head 'so let out your feelings' no I can't order her to do something, 'You're right, you shouldn't feel stupid' that's just a little rude for the amount of time she's known me. I end up remaining silent, good job Jess.

Prue seems to notice the look I'm now giving her and she seems to hesitate before asking.

"How do you…How do you know? About us?"

I sigh, I REALLY don't want to get into this again, I clear my throat in hopes that it won't sound horse after crying so much. "I can't tell you. I really wish I can, believe me. It would make all this so much easier, but I can't. I'm sorry."

It seems that she understands but I continue with my rant anyway, "I know it's super creepy and I know I would be freaked if I were you but you can trust me. I mean I don't expect us to become best friends and do everything together, that would be weird because you just met me and everything but I'm not going to betray you guys or anything." I take a breath and finally look to the raven haired woman sitting across from me and I am surprised to see that she's smiling.

"Do you always ramble like that?"

I smile embarrassed, "and now I feel stupid again."

She laughs, I made Prue Halliwell laugh.

"What's so funny?" I turn my head to see Phoebe walking into the kitchen eyeing the two of us weirdly.

"Nothing," Prue replies, "you're up early, what's the occasion?"

"Jess and I are going to the mall." I smile at the nickname. "Can we use your car."

"Um no, I need it to drive to my photo shoots today, which is why I need my car keys."

Phoebe holds up her hands innocently "Well I don't have them."

"Phoebe I'm serious, I lent you my car yesterday and you never gave them back, I need them now."

I look between the two with my eyes wide, I've seen them fight worse on TV but this is so...Live.

"Prue I don't have them," Phoebe defends. I look around the room, begging for a miracle, I sigh in relief as I find one. Thank you G-d, or the elders, who knows.

"Look," I point next to the sink, "Phoebe must have left them there."

They both look and Prue runs to grab them. "I told you I didn't have them." Pheobe states.

Prue ignores her, "thanks," she tells me, I nod.

" I only saved up enough money to buy a few things so can I have some money for the bus?" Phoebe asks impationtly. Oh Phoebe don't go there.

Prue rolls her eyes, "of course,"

"Of course what?"

"Nothing."

Not this again.

"You're mad that I don't have a job, admit it." They seem to have forgotten that I'm in the room.

"I didn't say that."

"But that's what you meant, I can tell."

Prue rolls her eyes again and put some money on the counter, "whatever Phoebe, think what you want. I have to go, bye."

Phoebe scoffs as she watches Prue leave, I bite my lip, this is extremely awkward. She turns to me and her face lightens a bit. "Sorry about that."

"That's ok." I look down at my shoes awkwardly, "you know, you two shouldn't fight, what if that had been the last time you ever spoke to her." Ok, where did that come from?

Phoebe seemed taken back, no duh! Why did I say that?

"What are you talking about?"

"Uhhh…n-nothing." Real convincing. She's looks at me, expecting a more appropriate response. "I just, uhhh, you never know right? If something was to happen…" What am I doing? Why do they all make me so nervous, oh that's right, because they're the stars of my favorite TV show.

"Ok, you're scaring me," she walks up closer to me, "is there something you know? Is something going to happen to Prue? Or me? Or Piper?" Door number one.

"N-no, it's just that…" Shit I need a cover, "It's just that, you guys live in a world with so much evil, demons, warlocks, not to mention the many human evils. You guys live abnormal lives, you always have to be careful and ready. Even though Prue is very strong, she isn't the strongest being in the world." The young witch is eyeing me worriedly. "You know what? Just forget I said anything. Umm, I need to take a shower and get ready then we can go, soooo yeah." I rush out of the room with out giving Phoebe a chance to respond.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I smack myself on the head as I walk up the stairs. I turn around at the sound dialing and Phoebe's voice. She is talking on the phone.

"Hey Prue, are you driving?... Oh good…Yeah…I just wanted to say that I was sorry for being like that I just, I guess I'm just scarred that I will never find a job and I take it out on you…Thanks…It's ok…Be careful today…You never know…Ok…I love you too…Bye."

I smile as I continue up the stairs, I'm starting to really like it here.

* * *

So that was just a chapter to show a few of the struggels that Jessica has to face, one of witch (haha) being the sisters relationships with each other, aswell as her having to watch what she says to make sure she doesn't give anything away.

The next chapter will be more about the Jessica/Phoebe friendship so look out for it!

Please review!(I dare you to count these)!

Thx for reading.


	10. I'm So Sorry

Hey everyone,

This chapter goes more into the Phoebe/Jessica friendship, I made Phoebe the one who really reaches out to Jessica not because she is my favourite character, but simply because I think Phoebe would be the one to do so in the real show. I'm also using Prue and Piper's reactions based on there personalities on the show. So like I said, Jessica will have different kinds of relationships with each of them but she will be grateful for all of them.

Thank you for all the reviews, I know charmed is an old show but it's good to know there are still some fans out there who still read these fanfics.

Thx for reading and enjoy!

* * *

**I'm So Sorry**

Shopping with Phoebe has been great, I didn't really like any of the clothes here, they're so…2001. Totally out of style. I didn't mention the phone call I heard because I know Phoebe hates admitting she's wrong just as much as Prue does which is the main reason why they fight. I haven't been buying anything and I was hoping Phoebe didn't notice. We were at our fifth store when she brought it up.

"You aren't buying anything," she said with a frown, "you're the one who needs clothes."

I give her a small smile and look around the store searching for anything remotely fashionable. My eyes finally meet a blue silk tank top and I grab it as well as a pair of jeans in my size. Phoebe looks surprised by how fast I picked it out.

"I like blue," I answer simply to avoid any more explanations. Three words… Biggest. Mistake. Ever.

Phoebe spends the next two hours picking out blue everything's. Blue shirts, blue jeans, blue pants, blue sweaters, blue dresses, blue headbands (I know right?) blue shoes and blue earrings.

By the time we made it to the food court, my wardrobe was set for a year. After picking up some food, we set our three thousand bags on the ground and sit at a table near the back of the food court.

"That was fun," she tells me as she takes a French fry into her mouth.

"Yeah, you didn't have to do that though, I mean, I don't have any money."

"No problem." She waves her hand for emphasis.

"Well I just feel bad. You don't even know me. Why are you being so nice to me?" I ask sincerely.

"Someone has to be," I look at her confused, "look, when I went to New York after…"

"Your Grams died," I finish, real sensitive Jess. "Sorry."

"It's fine, anyway, when I got there, all I wanted was for someone to be my friend, to show me the way. I felt really alone." I frown, in the show, we don't get to know much about Phoebe's experience in New York, just that she was with Clay. "until I met Clay." I rest my case, "he helped me out a lot and made me feel better about myself and my situation."

She smiles, "I know you must be feeling confused about this too," you got that right, "so you could probably use a friend right now." I smile back at her, "I can too, It's hard to keep friends when you have to keep this big witch secret from them."

"Yeah," I say honestly, I can sort of relate. I'm no witch, but I don't have many friends either. "Thanks you know, for the friend thing."

She smiles genuinely at me and I smile back.

"So, is everything ok between you and Prue?" I ask her finally gaining the courage.

"Everything is fine, the fight was stupid. It would be something we would have fought over when we were teenagers but ever since we became witches we got so much closer." I nod, looking interested when really, I know all of this already. I seem to recall a certain young witch crying at her demon boyfriends house and venting-after have a huge fight with her sisters which said demon caused-about the exact same thing she is talking about now. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost her." I sigh at this and frown. Phoebe keeps talking but I start fighting with my inner self, something I do often.

_I need to tell her, I need to warn her._

**So tell her.**

_But the elders said…_

**Screw the elders!**

_Ew! I'd rather not._

**Do you have to joke about everything?**

_You are me so yes, WE do._

**Just tell her.**

_I can't…We can't_

**We can.**

_What about future consequences? What about Paige?_

**What about Paige?**

_She's supposed to find the sisters after Prue dies._

**So, tell them about Paige too, and Cole while you're at it.**

_We can't!_

**We can!**

I take a big sip of my water to shut myself up and focus on what Phoebe is saying.

"…Not to mention the charmed ones, I mean, it's the power of three. It's not like some long lost sister would show up to help us fight evil."

I choke and my drink and begin coughing continuously. I stand up from my seat and hold my chest to calm down. The whole mall is looking at me, just great. Phoebe has also gotten up form her seat and she is looking at me with a very concerned look as I finally calm down. I sit back down in my chair, so does the young witch.

"Are you ok?" she asks once my breathing has returned to normal.

"I'm fine," I cough again, "went down the wrong way."

"It happens." She says calmly, "so, where do you want to go now?"

"Ummm…" This is a long shot, "P3?"

"You're 16."

"I know, but we can go there now, when it's not open yet right?" I ask, "I just, I've always wanted to see it."

She eyes me curiously before nodding, "sure, let me just go call Prue and tell her where we are going." She get's up and pulls out her phone, than grabs the trays of eaten food. "I'll be right back." I watch her walk away.

**Tell her!**

_We can't!_

"I'm sorry." I say, knowing she won't hear me, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

So that was a little Phoebe/Jessica but after rereading it, I realized that it dealt with more about Jessica's situation and how she deals with it. So far she isn't sure what she is going to do about the whole shax thing and neither am I. I do think she is going to save Prue (I mean how could she not?) but I don't know how she is going to go about doing it. I'm also having some trouble with the Cole situation, I'm not a big fan of his character and I'm not a big fan of Coop either, I actually really liked Jason and Dex but I can't do much with them so I want to know what you guys think.

P.S. I pretty much know what i'm going to do about the Paige situation but i'm still open to any minor suggestions about her.

Please review if you have any ideas, I might not be able to make everyone happy but I will try my best.

Thx for reading and please review.


	11. Just Counting the Sealing Tiles

Hey everyone,

Here is the next chapter, I really had fun writing it.

I just wanted to warn everybody that updates might be a little slow for the next week or so, I have a lot of school shit to do before winter break.

Thx for the reviews, I appreciate every single one.

* * *

**Just Count the Ceiling Tiles**

"Piper!" Phoebe calls as we walk down the stairs to P3, but I don't listen. I look around in awe, I'm in P3! My thoughts are interrupted by Piper exiting her office, flipping through a stack of papers.

"Phoebe what are you-Jessica, hey!" Piper smiles nervously, "Phoebe what are you doing here? With a sixteen year old?"

I bite my lip, I didn't want to get Phoebe into trouble.

"She just wanted to see the place, it's not like your open yet."

Piper seems to think for a moment, "I guess…" she lifts her arms up and looks around the room, "well this is it, it's not much."

"It's great," I tell her honestly, knowing Piper will appreciate the compliment. She does. She smiles and walks behind the bar. Phoebe and I each take a seat on one of the stools.

"So, it looks like the shopping went well," Piper says as her gaze moves to the pile of shopping bags resting on the ground.

"It did, we had a great time," Phoebe says confidently.

"Yeah it was great," I add smiling.

Piper nods, "good." There's an awkward silence before Piper speaks again, "oh, I almost forgot, Prue called here."

She did? "She did?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, she said that you wouldn't answer your cell."

"I probably didn't here it," Phoebe shrugs, "what did she want?"

"She wanted to know if you're ok." Piper says hesitantly. Oh, I think I know what this is about, I suddenly find the club ceiling tiles very interesting and I begin counting them. I don't really want to get into this.

"She said you two had a small disagreement this morning and you actually called her to apologize?" Piper said slowly, as if checking her memory for the exact words Prue had used which made the last word sound like a question.

1…2…3…4…

"What I can't call my big sister and apologize for a pointless argument so that I don't have to go through the day feeling pissed off?"

9…10…11…12…

Piper raises an eyebrow, "Phoebe, you NEVER apologize. You're too stubborn and so is Prue, which is the mane reason you guys fight all the time." 16…17…18…18 1/2…19… "now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong, I just…I realized that we live dangerous lives and if something were to happen…I just didn't want us to be in a fight." Phoebe shudders through her statement probably realizing that it isn't a very good one.

24…25…26…27… I'm surprised that I can still listen to their conversation while counting the ceiling tiles. I give myself a small pat on the back for that.

"You said something to her didn't you?" 30…31… Wait, is she looking at me? 32… Did she just ask ME that question? 33…34…

"Hello?" Piper waves a hand in front of my face. Oh, she was talking to me…Dammit, I lost count. I remove my gaze from the ceiling.

"Ummm…" I stutter, not because I don't remember the question but because I don't know how to answer it. I un-pat myself on the back as punishment.

Just then a faint beeping -that I'm now considering writing a sincere thank you card to- is heard and Phoebe takes out her phone, she looks at it for a few seconds before her eyes go wide.

"Shit!"

Piper looks confused and leans over to try and get a peek at the screen of the phone, "what's wrong?"

"I forgot I have a night class in an hour," since when did Phoebe go to night classes?

"I was having a bit of trouble in one of my English classes and decided to take some," oh… "I completely forgot." I don't get what the big deal is though.

She turns to me, "Prue's going to need to watch you tonight."

Right…I need to be watched so I can be protected if an evil demon comes to try to steal me away so they can get the information on the future that is in my oh so confused head. I laugh internally on how complicated my life has gotten.

"Prue has another shoot tonight, right after her first one, she won't even have time to go home," Piper explains, "and my manager is out sick so I need to be here tonight."

"Leo?" I ask trying to be helpful.

Piper turns to me, "he is with another charge."

"This is just perfect," Phoebe says sarcastically.

"Does she really need to be watched?" Piper asks hesitantly.

Yes.

"Of course she does, have you forgotten how much she knows about us or would you like her to tell you each of our birthdays and ex-boyfriends?" Piper's eyes widen, " if any demon get's into her head, which won't be very difficult," she turns to me, "no offence," I shrug because it's true, "then who knows how they can use it against us."

"You know all of my ex-boyfriends?" I laugh but Phoebe just looks annoyed and for my own record, I don't know all of her ex-boyfriends, I don't know the ones from high school, although from what I know about how Piper was in high school, I don't think she had many.

"Piper!" Phoebe yells annoyed, which snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry…well what do we do?" Piper asks. Phoebe looks around the room as if an answer will just appear out of thin air.

"Well, if she stays with you and doesn't drink than she should be fine here at the club tonight," Piper looks astounded by this, I am just excited I've always wanted to go to a club. Phoebe seems to notice the look on her sisters face, "what? It's not like you didn't do it at sixteen." Piper's face remains the same, "right…That was just me. It's the only thing we can do."

Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeeee, I beg in my head.

"Fine," Piper says finally, than she turns to me, "you need to stay with me ok?" I nod, "and don't talk to anybody." I nod again.

"Yay!" Phoebe cheers giving Piper a kiss on the cheek before getting up from her stool, "I have to go, you too girls have fun." She hurries to the stairs but turns around again and winks, "but not too much fun." She teases before racing up the stairs with her half of the shopping bags.

I'm hanging at P3 tonight! This is going to be awesome! I might even get to finish counting the ceiling tiles!

* * *

So what did you think?

The next chapter will have Piper/Jessica friendship so look out for that.

I still want to know what you guys think about the whole "Cole" situation so please tell me. I want you guys to like this story and I need to know what you guys want me to do.

Please review and thx for reading.


	12. Apple Juice

**PLEASE READ!**

Hey everyone,

here is the next chapter, I was a little dissapointed with the last one (one review) :( :( :( I am hoping that this one brings more because knowing you guys like the story is what makes me update.

Anyway, here is the real reason for the **PLEASE READ!**

I'm in love with glee if poeple didn't know, I adore Charmed just as much (if not more) but I love glee aswell.

I've been thinking about writing a glee fanfic and I have a few ideas but i'm not realy sure what the pairings should be.

If you read glee fics than please review this chapter or message me the pairings you would like to see and maybe some plots you would like me to work with.

If not I am terribly sorry for waisting your time and please proceed to the story.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Apple Juice**

"Hey, can you hand me that?" Piper asks me, pointing to the broom that is leaning against the wall next to me. I can't help but smile, this is the fifth time that she has used the broom in the past 30 minutes. I've never seen Piper's "Pre club opening" craziness and it's funny as hell, which isn't that funny when I think about it. Wow charmedland has given me a new input on life. Let me now rephrase that, it's funny as…It's just really funny.

"Piper, the place looks great," I tell her, and her head snaps up from behind the bar where she was color coating the glasses, again. "You've cleaned it like five times already."

She slowly gets up and surveys the place, "I guess I over do it sometimes." Sometimes?

"Well don't worry, it looks great."

"Thanks," she smiles, "do you want something to drink?"

I raise an eyebrow, hmmmm… "Gibson martini with a twist," I say in my best 'I can drink' voice.

Her eyes widen, "I meant water or…Apple juice?"

I love apple juice! *cough* "water will be fine."

She smirks at me as if she read my thoughts, "apple juice it is then."

I smile, "with a twist?" I joke. She laughs, that's two laughing Halliwells in one day. I'm proud.

"No, but you can have a bendy straw," she jokes back as she puts a bendy straw in my drink, I run to grab it.

I take a long sip and smile, oh how I love apple juice. She sits on one of the bar stools and motions to one next to her so I sit down.

There is an awkward silence in the room as I sip my apple juice and she sits there, frantically checking the clock every five seconds. I'm seriously considering going back to the ceiling tiles for lack of anything better to do.

"The DJ should be here soon," she tells me. I nod, she's told me that three times already. More silence, come on Jess, say something. Make conversation.

"So…How's Leo?"

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion and she looks like she is questioning my motives. Finally her expression returns to normal. "He's good."

"Good." I nod, shrugging off the fact that was a failed attempt at a conversation.

"I mean, he's away a lot and I'm afraid that if I do one little thing wrong that the elders are going to take him away from me forever, but other than that he's good. He got a haircut the other day."

His hair did seem a little shorter, oh wait! That's your opening, talk!

"Why would they take them away?" I ask her, I seem to be remembering this conversation from "Sin Francisco".

"I don't know…I just don't want to give them a reason to." She sighs, "everything's going good in my life right now, and that's usually the time when bad things start to happen." Gulp. "I'm guessing you know about mine and Leo's whole relationship fiasco?" I nod, "I just…I don't know if I can handle anything going wrong right now." Double gulp, "I just want everything to be perfect, you know what I mean?"

I nod again. She gives me a small smile.

**Oooohhh….Now you better tell her.**

_Ugghh…Not you again._

**What happened to the "you are me" attitude?**

_Am I really this annoying?_

**Yes. **

…

**Tell her! **

_I can't!...We can't!...I can't!_

**You can't expect to just sit there and let Prue die? Not to mention watch Piper and Phoebe's worlds come tumbling down?**

_I know, just, let me think._

**Hellooo? This is you thinking.**

_I can't do this right now._

**Well we're running out of time…**

"Jessica?" I snap back to reality to see Piper's hand waving in front of my face.

"Uhh…What?...Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted another apple juice." She tells me.

"Umm…No thanks," I answer, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach.

"You ok? Maybe you drank the apple juice too fast?"

I nod, but I'm lying. My sudden bad feeling has nothing to do with apple juice.

* * *

**PLEASE READ PART 2!**

To start off, if you didn't read the **PLEASE READ! **up top than please do so before reading this. Don't worry, i'll wait...

You done? Good. Moving on.

Sorry this one was a little short, it's getting late and I have a math exam tomorrow :(

Please tell me what relationship you like the best since I have given you glimpses of all three (Jessica/Phoebe, Jessica/Prue, Jessica/Piper) I would like to know which one you like best and why so that I can inforce it more or not. Don't worry, Jessica will have a relationship with Paige too, that's coming up.

Now if you could just press that little review button under this little text and answer one, some, or all of my questions (or you can just tell me what you think) we'll be all set :)

Thx for reading and pleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee review.


	13. Crap!

Hey everyone,

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been on vacation for the past while.

Here's some Paige/Jessica with a little bit of Piper/Jessica.

Please review and enjoy!

* * *

**Crap!**

P3 is very busy, and loud. I'm serious I've never been to anywhere louder than here. I thought everyone would be looking at me with that "what is she doing in a night club" look but they aren't, the only person who is looking at me is Piper and it's a little awkward. She's working the bar so I'm sitting at one of the stools and she's looking at me every ten seconds to make sure I haven't been harassed or something.

I'm bumping my head to the music that is playing and spinning the straw of my apple juice absent-mindedly. Ok that's not true, I know exactly what I'm doing and I've actually turned it into a game where I have to circle an ice cube with my straw without it touching the ice or the sides of the cup. It's actually a difficult game especially since I'm trying to make it look like I don't care about what I'm doing.

Suddenly Piper says rather loud "what? No I'm busy now!" and my straw touches the inside of the cup. Crap! I let go of the straw and concentrate on what's going on with Piper.

"I'm sorry Miss Halliwell but they need you in the back right now. Someone has requested to speak to you." The employee sounds nervous, he must be new. Piper looks to me for a second, I look down at my drink. "Alone," he adds, following her glance to me.

She raises her hands up in frustration as if about to freeze him…Or blow him up. 'Don't do it Piper' I tell her in my head. She puts her hands down as if she heard me. 'Good Piper'.

"Ughh! Ok, ok, I'll be there in a second. Go get Billy." The employee nods and scurries off to go get Billy from somewhere but I don't see where because a frantic Halliwell is now blocking my view.

"Ok listen up," I look at her and force myself not to smile at how nervous she is. "I have to go meet someone and I need you to stay here." I nod, "Don't move, don't talk to anyone and don't drink."

I nod again, I wonder if she means my apple juice too. I'm about to ask her but she is already running towards the back, probably hoping to get back to me A.S.A.P.

I stare at my apple juice for awhile, eyeing it carefully. I shake my head at my silliness, of course she didn't mean my apple juice, its just apple juice! I take a sip of it just for good measure.

I look up when I here someone plop down on the bench next to me with a sigh.

OMG! HOLY CRAP! OMG! OMG! HOLY CRAP! OMG!

The brown hair, the pale face…Sitting next to me is none other than Paige Matthews. She's talking to Billy who has just arrived to take over as bartender.

"Make it a double," I hear at the end of her sentence. The bartender nods, wait? Isn't she sober? Hasn't she been sober for a while now? Sober people don't drink.

The bartender comes back with the drink and puts it on the table, she is about to take a sip. I can't let that happen. I grab the drink before she can take a sip and give it to some random person, he smiles and walks off.

"Hey! Whatya do that for!" she yells.

Piper said no talking to anyone. Piper said no talking to anyone. Piper said no talking to anyone.

"You shouldn't be drinking," I tell her.

Crap!

"Excuse me?"

"I um…You shouldn't be drinking?" Crap! Crap! Crap! She's going to think I'm a lunatic!

To my surprise she just puts her head in her hands and shakes her head. "I know ok? I know! I just...I need to drink."

She reaches out for my apple juice, "wait! That's just-" too late. She gulps down the drink.

She puts the drink back down and looks at me intently. I swear I'm not breathing, what is she looking for?

"You're under age," she concludes.

Crap! "I…uh…"

She smirks, "hey, no problem. I won't tell. God knows I've done this before."

I finally breath, "I, uh…Thanks."

She nods and then sighs again, "Billy!" she calls, "get me another-"

"Two more apple juices please!" I interrupt, he smiles at me and nods.

Paige seems lost in thought for a minute but when the bartender brings us our drinks, she speaks.

"Thanks," It takes me a few seconds to realize it's being directed at me.

"Oh, uh…No problem." I tell her.

"I shouldn't be drinking," she says. I look at her. "Yeah I know what you're thinking. Why would she get a drink then?" That's exactly what I was thinking, "I just feel like crap today, excuse my language," I nod, It's not like I haven't said that a few times... "I had a bad day at work today and my boyfriend cancelled on me tonight."

Shane, right? Yeah her boyfriend Shane. Wait! I just got an idea.

"How long have you two been together?" I ask.

She tilts her head in confusion to why I would ask that, "a little after three weeks."

Math time. In 'Charmed Again' Paige and her boyfriend have been together for a month. Which mean s that in…a few days Prue will…Crap!

"Well, I should get going. She says as she gets up and puts some money on the table, "I have an early day tomorrow."

I nod.

"Thanks again…"

"Jessica." I tell her.

"Jessica," she repeats, "I'm Paige." I know.

"Nice to meet you Paige, good luck with…everything." She smiles.

"Maybe I'll see you around," she tells me.

Probably, "maybe."

She smiles and walks out. As if on cue, Piper walks back to the bar.

"Sorry it took so long." She tells me, I just nod. "You didn't talk to anybody did you?"

Crap! "nope."

* * *

For all who are curious, I counted and there are 11 craps. Someone correct me if i'm wrong.

Don't worry you will all be seeing more of Paige soon enough. And Prue and Phoebe will hopefully be back in the next chapter.

Please review and tell me what you think!

Thx for reading!


	14. Fun'

**Hey everybody, **

**Sorry for not posting for so long put there have been some personal stuff that I had to get out of the way, so this story was put on a little break :( But now i'm back!**

**Thank you all for the reviews, I was a little hazy about continuing this story but I saw all of your reviews and it inspired me so thank you.**

**So PLEASE REVIEW and...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'**Fun'**

The rest of my visit at P3 was uneventful, Piper watched me like a hawk and I just sat at the bar, drinking apple juice. A lot of apple juice.

Now I'm sitting in the back seat of Prue's car, Phoebe's in the front because Prue just picked her up from her class and we're driving home while Piper finishes up at the club.

"So how was your first time in a club?" Phoebe asks me, spinning around in her seat to face me, I don't answer right away, I'm not sure why but I feel tired and dizzy, maybe I had too much apple juice. Phoebe notices my silence and smirks "it was your first time in a club right?"

Can you get drunk off of apple juice? "It was my first time and it was ok, Piper didn't let me do much."

That's crazy, of course you can't get drunk off apple juice, "she isn't usually that boring," Phoebe shrugs, "that's Prue's job."

"Hey!" Prue yells defensively, and side glances at Phoebe, "I am not boring."

"Sure you aren't," Phoebe says sarcastically while she smiles knowingly at me.

"I'm not," Prue says again, pulling into the drive way.

"Let's ask for another opinion," Phoebe takes off her seat belt and looks at me again, "Jessica, is Prudence boring?" she asks professionally.

Why would you ask me that, Phoebe? Putting me on the spot much? Let's think, is Prue boring? She isn't fun all the time but that doesn't mean she's boring does it? It just means she's…responsible, that's a good word. I wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings with that one right?

"I wouldn't say she's boring, she's just responsible, and responsible people have to be a little boring some times," Phoebe laughs and Prue glares at me, shit! That last part wasn't part of the plan. "I mean, they can't always be so carefree, they have responsibilities." I bite my lip.

"Nice save," Phoebe tells me as she opens the car door and steps out. Prue does the same and I follow.

"She's right," Prue announces while we walk up the stairs leading up to the manor, "I have responsibilities, for example, keeping you," she grips Phoebe's jaw and shakes it from side to side, "out of trouble."

Phoebe swats Prue's arm away playfully, "that's not entirely true, I'm pretty responsible. Right Jessica?"

Not again! Why do they do this to me? "I…umm…you're…"

"Ok pheebs, I think we put her under enough pressure tonight," Thank you Prue! She opens the door and we all step inside. We remove our jackets and Prue closes the door.

"Who wants ice cream?"

"Prue, it's after 10:30," Phoebe put's her hand on Prue's forehead and pretends to take her temperature, "are you feeling ok?" Prue swats her baby sisters hand away much like Phoebe had done earlier.

"I'm being fun," Prue says and heads off to the kitchen. Why can't she be 'fun' on a day where I'm not about to die of exhaustion and apple juice overdose?

"We better take advantage of this," Phoebe tells me and brings me to the living room to put on a movie.

For some odd reason, it is at that exact moment when my bladder decides that all the apple juice I've been drinking has to be disposed of and at the same time I realize that I have no idea where the bathroom is. I mean, I've seen them in bathrooms on the show but as far as I knew, those were just sets.

"Phoebe?" She looks at me over the pile of movies that are on the floor, "um, can you tell me where the bathroom is?" Well don't I feel silly.

She smiles, "you know so much about us and you don't know where the bathroom is?" I bite my lip and look to the floor, "hey, don't worry, it's actually comforting to know that you don't see us in there or something."

"Riiiiggghhhttt…" I laugh awkwardly, "so, the bathroom…" your jokes are great Phoebe but my bladder is getting impatient.

"Oh yeah! Haha! You can use the one upstairs, it's the cleanest, second door on your left."

Thank god! "thanks," I leave and head up the stairs.

Second door on the left, second door on the left. I stop in front of a closed brown door that is currently taking on the role of second door on the left and knock quietly. I don't know why I did, considering both Phoebe and Prue are downstairs, but I always knock so I guess it could be called a habit.

After waiting a few seconds for a response from my imaginary friend that could have been using the bathroom, I open the door and walk in. The bathroom looks exactly like the one in the show and I conclude that it must be the one Phoebe and Prue now share ever since the whole Leo/Piper almost moving out episode.

Once I finish in the bathroom, I head out and close the door behind me, determined to leave no traces of the fact that I was there, once again, I'm not sure why I did that, but I did. I walk towards the stairs but stop in my tracks as I see a door that is slightly open.

I can't help myself and I peek through the little crack, I immediately identify the room as Prue's. For reasons I'm not aware of, although I'm blaming it on the apple juice, I open the door a little more and walk in the room slowly.

I open the light and take in the elegant room. Although Paige's style of the room is a lot more fun, Prue's is one of a kind. I see all the camera equipment on the desk and my smile fades, she got to be a photographer for such a short time.

A book on the night table catches my attention, it looks like a picture book and I can't help but take it out and open it. Prue wouldn't mind, would she? Yeah, she would. Oh well, too late.

The first page is a picture of Prue and her mom, Prue is sitting on her lap and I'm pretty sure I've seen this picture before in the earlier episodes. I run my fingers over the writing that reads, **Mom and me **and turn the page. I come across a picture of all three sisters, Prue is holding Phoebe and is seated on the couch while Piper is curled up next to her big sister, wide eyed as she watches baby Phoebe in Prue's arms.

I smile and turn the pages one by one, I come across assorted pictures, some of Piper and Prue, some of Grams and Prue, the three sisters at the park, Prue's first day of school. Piper and Phoebe eating ice cream, but no more are of Prue and her mom, just the one on the first page.

I come across the last page and smile again when I see a recent picture of Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Prue doesn't look ready for the picture but she's still smiling in the middle of her sisters. They are all smiling happily and hugging each other with so much love that it makes me want to cry. The top of the page is simply labeled **The Charmed Ones **and it makes me even more sad. I suddenly hear footsteps enter the room.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

**Ahhhhhh! Please don't hate me. I will have the next chapter posted soon, hopefully tomorrow 'cause i'm almost finnished it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	15. Fun' Part 2

**Hey everyone,**

**So here is the next chapter, after seeing your reviews I huried to finnish it today so I hope its satasfactory.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I love them :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW and...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'**Fun' Part 2**

I freeze. Shit! Shit! Double shit! Stupid apple juice!

"Hello? I think you need to give me an explanation before I start assuming things." I move the book off my lap, get up and turn around.

"I…the door was open…I was just looking," I bite my lip and glance at the picture book. "I'm so sorry."

She moves closer to me and sits on the bed, putting the book on her lap, that is still open on the last page. "You're lucky I came up to look for you and not Prue, she would have flipped out."

"I'm sorry," I say again, at a loss for words.

"I love this picture," Phoebe says, changing the subject. "I don't remember baby pictures and I know I was just putting on fake smiles when I was a teenager but this one," she smiles and I sit down on the bed next to her, "this one was genuine, I remember this exact moment and how happy I was. We had just come back from a sister's day and Prue had just gotten all her photography stuff so she was taking a lot of pictures. She was always taking pictures of me and Piper, Piper and Leo, even me and Cole once or twice, but not many of herself. She always says that she likes to be behind the camera"

I look at the picture again, and then look up for her to continue. "She took a few of just me and Piper, and afterwards, me and Piper looked at Leo, who was watching us from the back of the room, and we pulled Prue in between us and Leo snapped a picture. We wouldn't let her delete it afterwards no matter how much she wanted to." She smiles again, and I feel like crying, they love each other so much, even if they didn't show them grieving on the show for too long, I can tell now that they would be broken.

She closes the book and places it back on the desk, "we should go before Prue comes looking for us, then you'd be in trouble." I nod and get up from the bed, I follow Phoebe out the door and turn off the light, I close the door and follow Phoebe down the stairs.

I see Prue waiting for us in the living room, with ice cream on the table, "what took you guys so long?"

"Uhhmm…" Why didn't I think of an excuse.

"I was showing her my make up," good one Phoebe, I feel like patting her on the back or something, maybe I'll buy her an apple juice one day, with a twist, actually, I'm starting to think apple juice doesn't need a twist.

"You shouldn't be going to Phoebe for make up advice."

"Why not?" Phoebe asks with a pout as we join Prue on the couch.

"Because you wear too much of it," Prue throws a pillow in Phoebes face.

The pillow drops to the floor and Phoebe fakes hurts, "I do not." I smile at them.

Prue just shrugs and turns on the movie that Phoebe had selected, I'm not surprised to see that it's 'Kill it Before it Dies' I'm starting to wonder if that's the only movie in the weird Charmed world.

About an hour into the movie, Piper walks in and Prue pauses it.

"What are you guys doing up? Prue are you feeling ok?" the middle sister asks as she enters the room.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Prue asks defensively.

"She's being 'fun'" Phoebe put's air quotes on 'fun' and I really don't think it helped the situation.

"Interesting," Piper sits down next to Prue, on the other side of the couch, "did Leo pop in for a visit?"

"No," I answer, feeling like I haven't been talking at all. Everyone looks at me, probably forgetting I was here and I laugh nervously, "not that I know of," I add, hastily.

"He should have been done with his charge by now, I'm starting to get worried," Piper announces. You're always worried Piper.

"Piper, you're always worried," close but no cigar, "he's fine, he's probably just with the elders or something." Prue reassures.

"I guess," Piper concludes.

"Can we get back to the movie now? This is my favorite part," Phoebe begs. Every part is your favorite part Phoebe.

"They're all your favorite parts Pheebs," Dam, I'm losing my touch, Phoebe just shrugs and Prue un pauses the movie.

We watch until the end of the movie and as Phoebe wipes her eyes dramatically with a tissue, Leo orbs in.

"Perfect timing," Piper says and kisses him. Leo shrugs.

"Well I finished a while ago but I saw that you girls were bonding so I decided to wait."

"Awww…You could have joined us Leo," Phoebe gives him a side hug.

"I don't mind, plus, I've seen that movie way too many times to count," he smiles and kissed Piper on the cheek, "ready to go to bed?"

"Sure," Piper smiles, "goodnight girlies."

"Night," we murmur back to her as she walks upstairs with her husband.

Once they're gone, Prue turns to Phoebe and I, "you two, time for bed."

Phoebe put's her hands on her waist, "I thought you were being fun tonight?"

"Yeah well fun's over, time for bed," Prue tells her stubborn sister.

"You know Prudence," Phoebe says playfully and I don't miss the glare Prue sends her at the nickname, "I'm not a child anymore, I should be able to decide when and if I go to sleep."

Prue smirks, "you're right, you aren't a child anymore," she picks up a pillow from the couch, "and I just have to accept that," she throws the pillow at Phoebe and laughs as her sister falls to the couch.

"You're not getting away with that Prudence," Phoebe says as she grabs another pillow and hit's Prue with it. With in seconds, a full pillow fight is started. At first I just watch with an amused smile on my face but then Prue and Phoebe do a double team on me and I join in.

Once we are done, our hair is all over the place and pillows are scattered on the floor, but we are all laughing.

"Only children have pillow fights Miss 'I am not a child anymore'" Prue teases as she fixes her hair.

"You're one to talk Miss 'responsibilities'" Phoebe teases back.

"I'm surprised Piper and Leo haven't come downstairs thinking we were attacked by a demon." I say, looking up.

"I think they're busy with other things," Prue glares at her sister, "I mean…Leo would have sensed if we were in danger." I laugh because I know what Phoebe meant by other things.

"Ok, now it's time for bed," Prue looks around, "after we clean up this mess."

We spend five minutes, putting all the pillows on the couches and making me a little bed before Prue and Phoebe go upstairs after saying their goodnights.

I fall asleep quickly with only one thought on my mind, I'm going to make sure Prue stays alive no matter what I have to do.

* * *

**So what did you think? Don't worry, 'All Hell Breaks Loose' parts are coming up. I'm not exactly sure how to save Prue yet so i'm still open to ideas.**

**PLEASE REVIEW and thanks for reading :)**


	16. Trust Him

**Hey everybody,**

**Here's the next chapter of this story. I've fallen in love with it. This is one of my only stories where I like the way i'm writing it. Am I the only one who has dreamed of being in the charmed world and meeting all the sisters and befriending them? I hope i'm not 'cause then i'd feel really stupid :P**

**Just to remind everyone, the bold and italics are both Jessica's thoughts. The italics is the one she always argues with.**

**Anyway, here's a chapter that I had fun writing, and if you are a big Prue fan, or are just looking for more stories, go to my profile and read some of my other ones :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! and...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Trust Him

I open my eyes slowly but close them again from the sting of the sun. The bright sunlight is illuminating the whole room. It isn't usually this bright when I wake up, I turn my head to the clock and gasp. It's 1:30 in the afternoon! The most I've ever slept in was 11:30 on the weekends and that would be after a really late night.

I sit up quickly and take in my surroundings, the room is deserted, and the house is silent. The sisters wouldn't have left me alone, would they?

_Seems that way to me._

**Ughhh, it's too early for this.**

_Pshhh, early? Yeah right, you over slept and now they left you here, alone._

**No.**

_Yeah, Prue went to work, Piper went to the club, and Phoebe's at class, they left you._

**No they didn't, they would have woken me up.**

_Sure, keep telling yourself that, just don't come crying to me when a demon comes to steal you away._

**Shut up.**

**Hello?**

**Anyone there?**

**Ummm…thank you, I guess.**

Shaking away the oddly obedient thoughts from my head, I head upstairs to knock on all the doors but no one answers.

Once I'm done, I make my way back downstairs. I pause on my way down when I hear a crash coming from the attic.

Omg! A demon! A demon found out I am alone and came here to get me and torture me until I tell the source everything I know. What am I going to do?

I run down stairs and grab an umbrella from the front hall before climbing up to the attic slowly. Holding my umbrella, ready to attack. Even though I'm pretty sure it will be no help.

I stand in front of the door petrified. What if he's waiting for me,, with a fireball in his hand. What if he has the book somehow? There's only one way to find out. I try to be cool like in all those movies kick open the door. The door stays closed though, and I'm left with an ache in my ankle. I grab it in pain and rub it gently, feeling embarrassed. The demon is probably laughing at me.

The door is opened, revealing a confused and angry Phoebe Halliwell. Once she takes in the situation, she starts laughing, she actually falls to the floor in laughter and I just stand there, embarrassed out of my mind, and watch.

"Did..Y-you..try t-to…Did you try to kick down the door?" the older girl says through fits of laughter.

"I thought you were a demon," I say, not knowing what else to use as an excuse.

To my disappointment, this only brings on more laughter, this time she get's up while laughing and calms herself down.

"So let me get this straight," she says after a few breaths, "you thought you heard a demon up here so you ran up to kick the door open so you could attack it with an umbrella?"

It sounds much more stupid on my part when she says it and I feel a little offended, "well sorry for not having super powers or super martial arts powers."

"But still, an umbrella? What ever happened to a baseball bat or something?" she asks and I put down the umbrella to let it lean against the wall.

"It was the first thing I could find," I say defensively, then I think back to the reason I thought Phoebe was a demon. "Aren't you supposed to have class now?"

"Cancelled," she says with a shrug, "Piper and Prue are at work, but we didn't have the heart to wake you up."

Well don't I feel silly, of course they wouldn't leave me alone. I knew it too, stupid thoughts.

**Told you so.**

**Hello?**

**Answer me!**

**Wow, when I say shut up, you sure do listen.**

"So what are you doing up here? Is there a new demon on the loose? Did you get a premonition?" I really hope Shax hasn't made his appearance yet. I need more time to think of a plan. Stupid show for not giving me a proper time frame.

"No," she answers, eyeing my expression curiously, "is there something I should know about?"

"No," I say, more quickly then I should have, "just making sure." She eyes me more but finally nods. "so what are you doing then?"

"I'm trying to make a potion for Cole," she walks over to the cauldron, "to reverse the dark magic that was cast on him. "she starts fiddling with different vials, "and I'm really close, I can feel it."

Yeah, really close. Really close to making the potion, getting a premonition of the doctor, leaving your sisters to give Cole the potion, making a deal with the devil, to save your sister, but in expense, killing your other one. All for the boyfriend that becomes the source and convinces you to be his evil queen. Not to mention, tries to kill your sisters several times, including your little sister Paige that you don't know about because no one bothered to tell you.

"Awesome," I tell her, faking happiness and taking a seat on the floor next to where the BOS is laying.

"Yup," she says with a smile, "is there anything you know from wherever you're from that can help me?"

I think back to 'All Hell Breaks Loose' I must have watched it a billion times. After going over the scenes that include the potion in my head, I conclude that the show says nothing about the ingredients.

I shake my head, "nope, sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Phoebe says with a shrug, "I'll figure it out sooner or later." Yes you will.

"Are you sure you trust Cole enough to do this?" her head whips around to face me, "what if he betrays you."

"I trust Cole with my life," Phoebe tells me honestly.

I bit my tongue to try and stop myself from what I'm about to say but I can't help it. "Do you trust him with your sisters lives?"

I can tell that this hit Phoebe hard, she closes her eyes for a few seconds, then takes a deep breath before opening them.

"Cole knows what would happen to me if I lost one of them," she tells me and I hate myself because I see tears in her eyes, "he wouldn't hurt me like that."

"I'm sorry," I say quickly. Nice job Jess, you made her cry, really nice. I get up, suddenly. "I'm going to go take a shower," she nods and I make my way to the door. I pause and look back at Phoebe to see that she is watching me.

"If you trust him, then you trust him. You're probably right anyway." I tell her and then turn to leave.

I'm almost certain that I hear, "god, I hope so," being whispered as I head to the bathroom.

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**hahaha, this was a fun chapter. Just as a warning, nothing big is going to happen until the whole Shax ordeal, which is coming up soon! Just some bonding between Jessica and the sisters, maybe even with Paige and Leo :)**

**I'm completly open to ideas if anyone has any so don't be shy.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, i'm glad you like this story as much as I love writing it :)**

**Please look at my profile for more great Charmed stories!**

**PLEASE REVIEW and thx for reading.**


End file.
